China's Angel
by Jhs Rockerbaby
Summary: PG for now if I go demented on ya I'll let ya know. uh... Another war broke out, Mulan must make some descisions that will change(and possible end) her life. I can't think of a good summary so just read. *finished*
1. An awakening

  
Okay before I forget, I don't own Mulan or Shang ( I heard something about Lian Hua beleiving he is hers)or Chi-fu ( who would want to claim him) Disney owns them as you well know. Even though I thought it was a crime to own people, I do own Sai-yen and Lin Mei  
thanks for considering reading this.  
  
Story: China's Angel ( I was at a loss of a better title)   
Author: me! oh yeah need a name uh... JHSRockerbaby  
  
  
  
Fa Mulan ran at full speed. She was unaware of her destination, only the main fact that she had to run away. She then noticed that Shang was also running at top speed next to her, the road they ran was long and curvy unchanging, dense forests surrounding them. It seemed that Mulan's legs were wearing out. No way, she could keep runing at the speed she was running. She goes further knowing that she has to run, Shang is in front of her now, not looking back on her 'Have to keep up' her mind raced. Suddenly and inevitably she stumbles over a root that had emerged out of the ground it was from a large tree somewhere deep in the forest.   
"Shang" was all she could call out, she was too frantic and too tired to yell anything more. Shang, hearing his name, turned around and saw her. Quickly he ran back kneeling down to her,  
"Mulan"  
she saw him reach out for her hand. She almost took his hand when ,out of nowhere, an arrow flies through the air, then another then another, Mulan watched in horror as Shang was hit by one of those arrows  
"Mulan"  
'Shang!' He had fallen, dead. It was then that Mulan had felt utterly alone.   
There was a sound in the bushes, a rustling noise, someone getting closer. Mulan squeezed her eyes tight she knew who she was about to see.   
'we meet again Fa Mulan' that was all that Shan Yu had said. Mulan knew he wanted her head on a silver platter. She knew he would kill her.   
"No! Stop" she pleaded hoping he'd just leave, knowing that would be impossible. She saw the shining of his sword, the one she used to have. He raised it over her head, slashing down hard.  
"Nooooooooo!!!!" Mulan woke, screaming, falling off of the bed, landing gently as possible.   
"Another nightmare?" her husband, Li Shang asked looking at her sitting on the floor. "I had tried to wake you up." Mulan could just nod and look guilty. She wobbily, stood up. Her head ached. She had had nightmares ever since she and Shang had married. They started out small, Mulan running, then things kept adding and adding, she had no clue what it meant. "Why do I always have to have those nightmares?" she groaned  
"Maybe they're a sign," Shang offered helpfully,"maybe something is about to happen." Mulan cringed. What if Shan Yu does come back? Or what if Shang dies then she'd be alone, save......  
A cry broke out through the house, all the noise Mulan had made had woken up Sai-Yen, their son. Mulan rushed over and picked him up out of his crib - like bed. Mulan smiled remembering when she had him. She was beyond pain. But when he was born she had felt like she had done something right. She wanted to go down to the matchmaker and show her she was capible of having a son. But that was about 5 months ago since Sai-Yen was born.   
Mulan was still in a daze about it all. The wedding about a year or so ago then Sai-Yen. All had happened not long after she returned from the small war. The one almost all of China was talking about. The talk about her being in the war got both stares of admireation and stares of disapproval. Mulan could care less. Shang still let her train and Lin-Mei, her mother in law, was unlike other mother in laws she was patient and didn't mind Mulan practicing martial arts. She loved the idea. Sai-Yen was able to stay around her and she didn't mind giving her new grandson all the attention she could give him.   
"Mulan?" Mulan snapped out of the daze when she noticed Shang was calling her. "are you okay?"   
"Shang, I'm fine." she smiled. Why was she dazing off so much. Her thoughts were again interrupted, by the sound of drums, that sound was infamous. It always meant the Emporer's aide sent something to someone. Shang started to leave. Mulan placed, a sleeping Sai-Yen down and followed him.  
" This notice from the Emporer declares all people in the war must report to Meng Tao camp tomorrow for further instructions." Chi-Fu had called then, bewildered, looked again. "well it says people, But I don't want to see HER there, she should know her place by now." Chi-fu smirked pointing at Mulan.   
"It says people for a reason, that means she can go back also!" some villager shot back. Mulan smiled, glad someone was on her side. After giving his notice Chi fu left.   
"Is it alright if I go?" Mulan asked once inside the privacy of her own home.   
"Who will watch Sai-yen?" Shang asked  
"I will" came another voice, Lin-Mei an elderly lady, really not that old but, she was not fat yet not as small as Mulan she was gentle and loving. "Shang you know I love watching over my grandson, Mulan will be okay with you." Mulan smiled that famous 'I beat you smile'  
"Thank you Popo." she bowed. Shang knew before she even asked that she would be accompaniny him. The Emporer had made her Captain after he was promoted to general.  
"You may go, but please TRY to stay out of trouble" like that was ever going to happen he thought with a slight smile.  
"Me?! trouble? Never..." she quickly added.   
Shang knew this was going to be an interesting time at camp.   
"Where do I pack my dresses?"   
  
  
  
Okay there you have it Chapter one of uh.....who knows how many. I want some reviews! please? Thanks for reading! 


	2. The visits

Disclaimer: Yet again you know Disney owns everything not me! I'm too poor to own people.   
  
Uh... I received a review talking about me staying in the same verb tense. I'm sorry about that I can't! It's a bad habit I'm all over the place I'll try to calm down more here on the second one.   
I'll try to stay in the um........past..no present....no past, I'll try hard!   
  
Story: China's angel  
Author: Jhs Rockerbaby  
Chapter: the visits.  
  
  
The camp was not as far as Mulan had expected. She was used to the camps being further, She still remembered when her home was in the south not in the north. Training was, for a lack of a better word...hard. It had been almost a year since Mulan was put through the hard continous work. But as hard as training was Being a captain was ten times harder. 'What kept Shang from killing everyone?' Mulan had once thought. Her day was long. Wake up then it was to the training grounds with the more experienced fighters, after that it was to the main grounds to train her pathetic mess also known as soldiers, After that she was to report in to eat and then finally sleep. It was often harder then it seemed to keep that schedule. It was alot harder without Yao, Ling, and Chein Po, all of them had a job training in the west.   
One fateful night, Chi-fu, of all people, came to their small camp.   
"General Li" he called, "The Mongolians have declared war on china!"' What was he babbling about?'Mulan thought 'everyone knows that Shan-Yu, the Mongolian leader was dead. They had even found his body, sort of. It was really burnt and missing chunks of flesh. There was blood oozing out of his arms and there was almost a complete hole in his chest from where the rocket hit him and kept going. His eyes were missing, he had a huge hole in his head from where his nose was supposed to be.He was no longer as intimadating as he had been when she saw him towering over her. He was Shan Yu. Or so the everyone thought. but it was a huge, male Mongolian. . Mulan shuddered at the memory of seeing him, dead. Then she felt the urge to gag at the rememberance of the smell of his burnt flesh rotting in the sun. She quickly tried to shake that idea out of her head.  
  
Shang walked out of his tent, he was clearly aggrivated.  
"What do you mean? Shan - Yu is dead. How could there be another war?" he demanded. Chi-fu squirmed under the glares he had received from the General and his Captain.   
"Sir," One of the men accompaning the old messanger interrupted, "oh and ma'am" he added hastly "We had received word that another group of huns had assembled after their leader died, apparently they have a mission," he grimaced at the thought and then tried to find a way to tell the camp, which was all gathered outside to hear the news. "We caught a couple of the Mongolians," he explained slowly, " After being locked up and tourtured they told us what they were up to.They are hunting down......... the girl." With that word he had pointed, solemly at Mulan, the only female in the camp.   
"Why Mulan?" One of the recruits had asked. Mulan knew the answer.   
"The new leader, the one they call Ken-shi, was taught by Shan-Yu, he want's revenge for the destruction of Shan Yu and his entire army," Chi-fu smirked, " I honestly think we should just give her to them save the time and the fighting, she isn't worth much anyway, noone will miss her." Chi-fu added, smirking his evil I'm better than you smirk. Every eye was upon Shang and Mulan.   
"We could Put you in a dress with makeup and send you instead" Shang Mumbled, but he mumbled just a little TOO loud. Mulan bit her lip trying to supress a giggle. "Chi-fu," Shang had started again, " They are not just after Mulan they are after the emporer, giving Mulan to them would be like killing one of our best soldiers, it would destroy the army" Shand reasoned.  
"Yes, and besides," Mulan interrupted, (That was another habit she had just like being late for everything)," I am now Li Mulan not Fa Mulan, besides there are probably hundreds of Mulans in China."   
"Mrs. Li or Miss Fa," the messanger looked surprised that she had interrupted." They are after a female warrior, you being here is not safe,"  
"Maybe we could send her home?" Shang suggested  
"No, me being at home would make me useless and they will attack the army looking for me, and my family, I'm going to stay and fight" Mulan insisted.   
"yeah, let her stay, General" one recruit added, amused at the fact that Shang was losing a battle with Mulan, from the way she was talking, this wasn't the first argument she had won.  
"Okay, Mulan, you will stay for a while but if it get's bad you are going home, okay?" Shang more of less had sounded like he was telling her that instead of asking her.  
"Alright" Mulan nodded, she completely knew that there was no way she'd just pick up and leave if there was a little danger, she had a family to protect.  
  
  
The next day was frantic, all of China knew there was an upcoming war. The tension was Thick. Everyone jumpy. The camp was the same way, All the men were nervous, Mulan was among the men in being anxious. or was that just dread?  
"Mulan" Shang had summoned her into their tent that day. "The Mongolians are alittle north of here, They are killing every female they pass, they are also killing every child under a year old. I imagine none of them know exactly what you look like, they aren't taking chances and they deffinately don't want the famous warrior woman having an heir. Maybe you should go home.You would be safer"   
"Go home and what?" Mulan challenged, " Wait for them to come and kill me and Sai-Yen? I want to be here fighting for him."   
"That is MY job, I am the husband I am supposed to fight for my family, you need to stay at home where it's safer! Let me do my job and you can do your job taking care of Sai Yen!" Mulan felt a familure pain in her heart, She had been lectured like this the day she left for the army 'I know my place it is time you learn yours' her father's voice rang in her ears. Tears started to swell in her eyes, her head ached from the constant repeating voices in her head, 'I know my place it is time you learned yours' 'you may look like a bride but you will NEVER bring your family honor' Mulan rushed out of the tent,and stormed straight towards the stalls where Khan waited. She HAD to do SOMETHING.  
"Mulan? where are you going?" Shang asked suddenly regretting what he said.   
"I'm going to help my son." she said sternly   
"Wait, I will go with you, let me get Zhai shien, he's the best trained man I have, the Luitenant will take over while I get you home."  
  
  
The ride home was a silent one. Mulan planned how to help Sai - Yen and Shang was planning how to help Mulan. Mulan prayed that their house was still in one piece. What if they were too late ? That wretched thought kept running through her mind. Finally they got to their home, it was further south then the camp and had not yet been raided. Once inside the large house Mulan looked around, nothing had changed, and nothing was amiss. The beautifully decorated walls were still in tact, Mulan shook the visions of them being tattered, ripped and half burnt, that was one of her worse dreams.  
"Popo!" Mulan called, "Sai-Yen?!" Mulan listened slightly paniced, praying that Mei Lin and Sai yen were still there.  
"Shang? Mulan? you're back soon" Mei Lin called happily bringing Sai-yen with her to the main room. Mulan held Sai-Yen happily and smiled. It had only been about three days since she left but she had missed him so, He smiled and cooed softly.  
" The Huns are attacking China! We have to go further south. That will give the army time to stop the Mongolians." Mulan rushed through the house grabbing things, while she still held Sai Yen, as she explained. 'Finally she was trying to save herself' Shang thought.  
" There is a trail families are using to escape,It is not too far from us people are using it constantly and it is safe. My family lives in the south they will not mind if we intrude, it will be safer." she continued." I have to keep Sai Yen safe." Mulan whispered and gently touched Sai-yen's head as he fell asleep. 'He really looked alot like Shang. Hopefully he will have some patience ' she thought smiling a little bit more.  
"Alright," Mei Lin said alittle bit dazed by Mulan's fast talking, "when do we leave?"   
"About thirty minutes ago," she sighed "The faster the better."  
  
  
OKay this is my second attempt. I know, I know not too good I'll work on. If ya have any ideas let me know at azn_otohime@hotmail.com. thank you.   
  
  



	3. Goodbyes

Chapter three, uh....I am suffering from writer's block, If you have any ideas on how to help, PLEASE DO!  
  
Title: China's angel  
Author: JHS Rockerbaby  
Chapter:Goodbyes  
  
  
  
The ride to the trail was silent, Mei Lin was nervous. She had never really ridden a horse before, but riding a horse alone was safer than a rickshaw or a buggy. The Mongolians might have thought they were royality and tried to kill them. The word "trail" was an over statement really. There was no trail it was just a place where no mongolians were spotted. The so called "trail" was covered with grasses and weeds and trees. Shang led the way, while Mulan followed,holding Sai Yen, then Mei Lin.   
"Are we getting closer?" Mei Lin asked, hoping they were.  
"It's not much Further." Mulan replied with determination.   
"Mulan, if you'd like, I'll hold Sai Yen." Shang offered. Mulan's grip on him slightly tightened  
"No, it's alright I'll hold him."   
Mulan rode on, holding her son as close to her as possible, he was still asleep. his breathes were steady and soothing. Mulan sighed, and hummed, a non known tune, soft and reassuring. That was something Mulan had noticed, she had, now, the traits of a mother. Was the song something parents learned? who knew, she thought only half oh her was paying attention. That tune, she had heard it once, no words were coming to mind, though. Intranced, she hummed.   
"That's a beautiful tune, Mulan, what is it?" Mei lin questioned.  
"I-i don't know, I just thought of it." Mulan confessed, "It sounds familure, but... no words come to mind."  
Meilin just smiled. Mulan closed her eyes for a moment, she saw something, her. Walking through her Temple bias. 'what is this about?' she thought. then she saw something else. Shang. Fighting, alone. Losing, alone. dying with out her by his side. Mulan quickly shook that idea aside, but it bothered her.   
"Look! there's the trail." Shang said pointing. Mulan even snapped out of her train of thought. Sure enough there was a trail, People going in small groups to the south to escape the mongolians. There were families of all types kids, elders, adults, men,women, there were about 50 people or so.   
"General!" one of the men yelled, noticing Shang. "Why are they only after women and children? My wife was killed but I was spared, we were in the same room, Why?" the man mourned.  
"My daughter was murdered, right in our house! But noone else go hurt" a wife cried. "She was beautiful, and just about to marry." the lady said, to noone in particular. "why, general, why was she killed?" Before Shang could say anything Mulan had stepped up.   
"I can answer that." she called out.  
"Captain Fa." the people there gasped, she had become a legend to everyone, being a simple farm girl, she had inspired hope to everyone. She sybolised faith, everyone liked Captain Fa.   
"The huns want revenge.............." Mulan hesitated, "One the girl that destoyed their leader." Everyone there knew what "Girl" she was talking about.   
"What are you going to do?" an elder asked looking at Shang.   
"I'll come up with a way to end this war." Shang replied Mulan looked down at Sai Yen, he was finally awake. Mulan gave him a "it'll all be alright" smile. Sai Yen yawned, and smiled at her. Mulan felt her throat tightening. She knew she was about to cry.   
"Everyone we are about to leave!" A man yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Mulan swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to hide her tears. She knew she was making a hard descision.  
"Mulan, I will see you in a month or so. You will be safer in the south." Shang mumbled softly to her. "I love you."Mulan tried to fight back the tears with no avail.  
"I love you." she said as she went up with the leaving people.She road up next to Mei lin and quietly talked to her as she left. Mei lin nodded, then Mulan slowed down, so did Mei Lin. Mulan moved close to Sai Yen and kissed him on the head, handed him to Mei Lin then turned her horse, Khan, around and rode at top speed to Shang, who was standing on the ground watching her. She road up to him and jumped off of Khan and ran to him, Crying.   
"Mulan? what are you doing?!" he yelled as he steadied her by her shoulders.  
"I can't Shang, I'm the reason the mongolians are here! If I leave then I'm avoiding the problem! I can't do that" she cried and sobbed. "This will be over soon we will go to the south and get Popo and Sai yen back." Shang pulled her closer, he knew that showing affection was against tradition, but he cared for her and there was noone to watch them, judge them and tell them that they were wrong. he tried to soothe her, he never was good at that type of affection, words.  
"Mulan, let's go home, we can figure out what to do about the mongolians there." Mulan looked at him and nodded, numbly. Shang helped her up on his horse, then got on behind her. With her tears she might not have been able to follow him. Khan followed up shang's horse.   
Half way home, Shang had noticed Mulan's body fall against his. She had fallen asleep. Softly he heard her hum something a soft tune. Very loving. he held her close, wrapping his arms around her while holding on to the reigns, He sighed, 'Now what do we do about the Mongolians?' he thought sadly, it would have been nothing if he had died but now he had to worry about Mulan, and Sai Yen growing up with out a mother and a father.   
  
  
  
Okay this is the end of the third chapter, I want Ideas and reviews. thanks   
tell me Ideas at azn_otohime@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks again!  
  
Jhs Rockerbaby  
  
  



	4. The plan

China's angel...... finally another chapter  
By Jhs Rockerbaby  
  
  
Okay I have an excuse I had a good idea.... Fanfic.net...bit the dust for a while. then I forgot... Gotta nother good idea and my computer decided it wanted to visit computer heaven..or hell. whichever it went to....So I'm back with an idea and a computer.  
  
Fan fic .....hold out a few hours..please!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
  
  
China's angel  
Chapter: the plan  
  
Mulan rode back home. This time, she was just in tears. Shang just looked straight ahead. What could he tell her? he could have read her the entire dictionary and there wouldn't be a single word in there that would fix her broken heart.   
Finally they reached their house. Mulan dismounted Khan and went to the house. Shang followed her. He knew he had to talk to her.   
"Mulan, this war will be over soon and we will all be back here before you know it." Mulan sniffed. Shang felt his heart break. Mulan had started to cry. Soft sobs. Shang put his arm around her and sat her down on a nearby chair. he felt her sobs in his sholders.   
"Mulan, please. Don't cry. It'll be okay. Trust me." Mulan sobbed. She was shaking. It had taken her a half hour but she had finally sobbed herself down to hiccups. Mulan had never cried that much. Shang thought.   
"what if we never see them agian?" She demanded. Shang looked at her eyes. She wouldn't look him in the eyes. There had to be something else. He thought.  
"Mulan, there is something you are not telling me. What are you hiding?" Shang could feel the deathly silence in the room. Mulan shivered and looked sickly pale.   
"Shang..... I'm............ I'm.. well.. Pregnant..again" she finally mumbled, as she looked at her feet. Shang's eyes widened.   
"how far are you?"  
"uh... 2 or 3 months."  
"why didn't you leave with my mother."   
"I didn't want you fighting alone." Mulan suddenly felt stupid.  
"All three of us can't hold swords and fight. What if you get hurt?"  
"I'm only 2 or three months along. uh... in a few months when It becomes apparent I will leave for the south after sai-yen and popo. But like you said the war should be over soon." Shang knew those words would eventually come back and bite him. but he didn't think it would have been with in the hour.   
"I for one cannot wait til the baby's born. This child will never know of war or hatered." Mulan smiled. Shang had said something right.   
  
The next day.   
  
Mulan had ridden all morning with shang. Camp was within eyesight. Shang smiled at Mulan as they got closer. Mulan gave him a knowing smile. She, as always, had a plan.   
"okay guys, we are going to go into camp. Slow them down. ruin their weapons. The huns are very traditional. Their weapons tent will be in the middle next to the captain or general or leader person's tent. We can get rid of the weapons and take the leader as a hostage. They will HAVE to go back."   
All of the men looked at Mulan. Where does she get all this information? How did she do that?  
"uh... Mulan. How are we going to get into the camp? Go by night?" Shang just hoped it didn't include him being a concubine look-a-like.  
  
"Hm... They're expecting the girl idea.. so that's out." there was a pause and about 10 or so men sighed with releif.  
"Okay. I'll turn myself in they will wait til the afternoon tomorrow to kill me. they want a big crowd to watch as their enemy dies. They will have me guarded. I will act beaten. They will have to fall asleep sooner or later. You guys come in. make a diversion, then you guys get me out and we capture the captain, Ken-shi I believe that's his name. he will be the last out of the tent. Everyone will be past him and we can capture him."   
  
The men at the camp smiled. That's the Mulan they knew.   
"No, It's too risky Mulan." Shang pleaded. Mulan stood tall.  
"shang, trust me. I know what I'm doing. I know you guys will save me." Shang sighed. He knew Mulan always won the arguements.  
"Just once I wish you would save me some dignity and let me at least pretend I won an arguement at least in front of the men." Mulan smiled  
"Shang we knew she had you beat from the beginning." one man yelled. Mulan had thought out the whole plan. It was bound to go flawlessly. Right?  
  
Okay end of my 4th chapter R/R please!  
thank you for all the help. 


	5. The middle tent

"Shang we knew she had you beat from the beginning." one man yelled. Mulan had thought out the whole plan. It was bound to go flawlessly. Right?  
~*~  
Not only do I end them in cliffhangers but I forget to update. I'm a witch. Sorry guys. I got caught up in other ideas. and school.   
  
~*~  
  
CHINA'S ANGEL  
  
CHAPTER 5: The Middle tent  
It was sunset, by the time all the men had their plannings and knew their cues. Shang couldn't help but feel this wasn't a good idea. Mulan assured him for the millionth time.   
  
"It'll be easy." She coaxed. " I will go out make a deal to turn myself in if they stopped killing the innocent people of China. They'll say yes, Take me in and tie me up. I will wait in the 'prisoner' tent. the ment will celebrate, get drunk, and then passout. That gives you guys a chance to get in get me out and get the captian. Then the other troop will destroy the weapon's tent. It's foul proof." She grinned, showing all her teeth. Her confident smile gave the men confidence.   
  
"How do you know they'll get drunk and pass out?" One of the men asked. Mulan smiled anticipating that question.   
  
"The huns are supposed to be inferior to the Chinese, yet when anyone captures a main enemy they go out get drunk and pass out. It's human nature." The men thought about what she said for a minute and nodded.   
  
Mulan walked into plain view, she was wearing pants and a tunic. Traditional Training clothes. She was quickly spotted, captured and taken to the captian, Ken-shi. Mulan felt nervous. Only then had the 'what if's' come to her. She had a sickening feeling growing in her stomach, or was it a late case of morning sickness (Think of the feeling you would have if you went on national tv without a script) The men dragged her into a Gerh (sp?) (tent) the middle one, Mulan thought with satisfation. She had been right about the captian's tent. She walked in and saw, nothing. Her senses picked up. This was weird. She dared her eyes to search, without drawing much attention. Then with a swoosh she saw a hun drop from the ceiling. **How'd he do that?** She wondered. The hun stalked around her, like a cat eyeing it's prey. He stopped inches from her face and stared hard into her eyes. His stare was on her forever before he finally spoke. It was a deep menacing voice, much like shan-yu's.   
  
"You know, I was there." he started. "When my leader died. He was out witted by a girl. YOU." He glared hard at her. "I will never forget your face. I have seen your face in my memory since that night. Ever since you caused that avalanche, and killed Shan-Yu in the palace." He was growling. Mulan shivered. The men around her held her by her arms, weary of her antics and knowing of her martial skills. Mulan tried to give her best 'Beaten' Look.   
  
"I give up. You have me. But please don't hurt any more people." she looked close to tears. Trying to act scared was a little too easy for her. She felt her acting growing real.   
  
"You are right about one thing" Ken-shi growled. "We do have you. But your people will suffer! Men! take her to the prisoner tent. Tonight we celebrate, tomorrow, she hangs." The men drug her off. Mulan felt the sickening feeling rise in her throat. She willed herself not to throw up. She Wished Shang were there to help her or to comfort her. The men drug her to the tent. They easily tied her arms together behind a pole above her head and then they tied her feet to the same pole. She noticed that the sun had almost set. **Party time** she thought. Two men entered at that moment and untied her. Mulan looked around, alarmed. **That's not in the schedule!** Her mind screamed. The men led her out towards the fire, where all the men were gathered. **What's happening?** She wondered. As she was lead closer she noticed something. Men weren't the only people in the camp. There were Women, and children! The women looked at her in shock. Mulan knew what they were thinking. She was smaller than most of them and she still took down the feared Shan-yu. She smiled at one of the little girls she passed. The little girl waved, but was soon drug into the tent by her mother. Mulan smiled at the thought of that girl in a chinese village instead, where she would have been raised to be demure and poised. Mulan was snapped out of her thoughts when the men holding her stopped walking. Mulan's head snapped up. The men holding her arms let go and smiled.   
  
"Run." one whispered, his voice sounded like he was daring her. It was then that she understood what what happening. It was a game. She was the cat and those men were the boys that were going to throw things and kick at it til the cat escaped or died. Mulan gulped. This wasn't going to end good.   
  
~*~  
  
hahaha, I stopped here for now. I'm going to finish this one soon. I got a great ending in mind. Thank you everyone that replied. I love you guys! 


	6. run

"Run." one whispered, his voice sounded like he was daring her. It was then that she understood what what happening. It was a game. She was the cat and those men were the boys that were going to throw things and kick at it til the cat escaped or died. Mulan gulped. This wasn't going to end good.   
  
~*~  
  
Wow, I ended that kinda mean.... how do I finish? There'll be more chaps. Hm.. It will have a different ending. NO FLAMES. I think I might have it figured out. WARNING! IT GETS KINDA SAD  
  
~*~  
  
Mulan didn't have to be told twice. She ran as fast as she could, scrambling to get away. She didn't notice that there was a foot under her until she had hit the ground. The men quickly scambled towards her. They were coming at her with force. She felt a few fists hit her back and felt a pain quickly escape up to her head. She felt her back being brutally bruised. She tried to move but it wasn't happening. She finally felt two arms grab her and drag her back to the middle tent. **They're toying with me** she relized. She wondered how badly they bruised her back, seeing as how that was all they really got a hit at. She didn't even really notice that they were trying her back to the pole until her back was pushed up against the wood and she felt the intense pain running up her spine. She felt a soft kick in her stomach. She smiled to herself. The baby was okay. She stood there feeling good, hearing the men brag about how they helped capture 'THE'Mulan and she felt a little better everytime she noticed the name Mulan get a little more slurred. **they're almost down for the count**   
  
~*~  
  
Back in the woods:  
  
"Wow, those huns really know how to party." one of the men mentioned in awe. Shang walked up and stared from the hill down at the huns.  
  
"Does anyone know why they were screaming and running a minute ago?" All the men shrugged and Shang dismissed it at a hun tradition. "They're almost out, we have to go save Mulan soon." The other men agreed. Shang wished they'd hurry up and pass out. He had a bad feeling.   
  
~*~  
  
Back at the middle tent:  
  
Mulan noticed how the yelling had died down a lot. **They must be going down** she smiled. **Serves them right** She felt someone enter the tent, she opened her eyes. Ken-shi walked closer to her and into the light. He smiled evilly as he approached her.   
  
"You're a brave woman, Mulan." he purred as he traced her jaw line with his finger. Mulan turned her head away from him. He seemed to enjoy seeing Mulan frightened. He put his hand on her stomach and leaned too close to her. Then Mulan felt it. Ken-shi's hand shot away from her stomach, at first a bit puzzled then he smirked. He looked up at her. Mulan bit her lip, maybe he didn't notice. Ken-shi put his hand up to her stomach again.   
  
"Pregnant." he smiled his evil smile. Mulan felt her self mumbling trying to come up with an excuse to hide the fact that she was indeed pregnant. Ken-shi noticed that she was trying to deny it.   
  
In a moment. Mulan saw it all happen slowly. Ken-shi's leg shot out from his side and he round kicked her in the stomach. She felt pain explode from her stomach in all directions. She curled up in a ball as much as she could, pulling against her restraints. Ken-shi laughed.  
  
  
  
"Men, untie her. She won't go anywhere." two men walked in from outside the tent and untied Mulan and let her curl up on the floor. Ken-shi and his men left Mulan there, sobbing. Mulan felt emmense pain everywhere and knew what was happening. She closed her eyes. Why should she open them? She felt the darkness comfort her a bit more than the unfamilure tent. She visioned Shang's face when Sai-yen was born. All the emotions he had shown perfectly on his face. Noone of those emotions bad. She could imagine his face when he learns that her plan had backfired.   
  
~*~  
  
Ouch that was kinda sad. I will try to make it happier later. Promise. 


	7. reunited

She visioned Shang's face when Sai-yen was born. All the emotions he had shown perfectly on his face. Noone of those emotions bad. She could imagine his face when he learns that her plan had backfired.   
  
~*~  
  
I think that will be the saddest chapter in the story. But then again, maybe not.   
  
Again I own nothing of Mulan or disney. But if i had the chance I'd buy them.   
  
~*~  
  
Reunited  
  
~*~  
  
In the woods:  
  
"Move out. They're down. Quick, to the middle tent." Shang instructed. He knew something was wrong. The men did as they were told and snuck down to the hun campsite. Huns were everywhere. Some made it to their tents. Most didn't. There were huns lying on the ground, in their chairs, one somehow made it up a tree before he passed out. **Impressive** shang thought as he walked by. As he walked Shang noticed that not all of the Huns were out. Some were watching them. But in their incoherrent state, they couldn't comprehend that Shangs men weren't Huns. One of the huns tried to help Shang around, Stumbling, of course.   
  
"I.....caughhhhhht THEE MUUULAAAAN." the man slurred. Shang nodded, trying to look impressed. If this was the captian, then they were okay. It wasn't though. Shang knew it. The hun fell and was out for the count. Shang found the 'prisoner' tent, next to the weapons tent. **convient** Shang smiled. He motioned most of his men to go destroy the weapons and go for the captian. He took a few of his men to the middle tent. Just in case there were a few guards. He took a breath before he entered the tent. He quickly scanned the area. No guards standing or sitting. He caught the smell of blood. His heart quickened. His eyes saw motion on the floor. Someone was lying on the floor, shaking. Shang prayed it wouldn't be Mulan. As he neared the shaking creature on the floor, he realized it was her. and she was lying in a small puddle of blood. He felt his heart sink.  
  
"Mulan." he called softly to get her attention. She looked up at him as he knelt down and pulled her close to him. "did they cut you? did they cut you with swords? what happened? I shouldn't have let you do this." He was mostly mumbling. Mulan shivered. It felt great to have him holding her close to him. he stroked her hair absentmindedly, just happy to be with her. The other men in the tent were shocked. They believed Mulan was indestructable. But they also believed Shang was overly tradional and never showed emotion around other people.   
  
"Shang." Mulan whispered, and then winced. "Ken-shi, he, he, kicked me."Her voice was short and the breath was forced. Shang looked confused. he wasn't quite comprehending. "He..hit....me,hard." she sobbed. "I lost....I lost, the baby." Shang's eyes widened and he felt his heart break in to a million pieces. Mulan looked up at his face and she closed her eyes. The feeling of shame grew on her face. "I ... shouldn't have. My plan backfired. It's..... it's all my fault." Mulan was sobbing then. The men in the tent felt their heart sink. Their leaders were heart broken and were witnessing the worst thing in the world. So they thought.   
  
"It's not your fault, Mulan." Shang comforted her. "Find me some cloth." Shang instructed to his men. The men scavenged the tent for a piece a blanket of some sort. Finally one men found a sheet. Shang looked Mulan over. Her legs were drenched in blood and she looked to be in serious pain. Shang did the best he could not to move her and he wrapped her in the sheet. He started to pick her up. She winced and held back a scream when Shang touched her back. Shang turned her around and lifted the back of her outfit up so that he could see why her back was hurt. Welps. Shang felt his body growing furious. The beat her. "Mulan, you're going to be in pain, I'm sorry but I have to get you out of here." Shang whispered to her. She nodded and allowed him to pick her up. Just then one of the men entered.   
  
"captian, the weapons are all positioned on top of the hill. we await your orders." Shang nodded, and with his men, he followed silently out of the tent.   
  
~*~  
  
What happens after this? keep reading...well when I update it. 


	8. memories

"captian, the weapons are all positioned on top of the hill. we await your orders." Shang nodded, and with his men, he followed silently out of the tent.   
  
~*~  
  
Sorry for the sad chapter.. What will happen next? hm.... just read and find out..I must add that i accidently called Shang a captian in the last chapter...he's a general.   
  
~*~  
  
China's angel  
  
memories  
  
~*~  
  
Shang peeked his head out of the tent... Checking both ways...making sure noone could see him. He then carried Mulan out of the tent. She was shivering,despite the warm night. Shang held her closer and tried to comfort her the best he could and still pay attentin to walking. She looked up at him her bottom lip quivered. He knew she was trying to be brave and not cry. The light from the moon reflected off of her skin and he then noticed just how white she was from loss of blood. How long had she been bleeding? He had never seen her so vulnerable. Just then flashes of memory came to Shang's mind. He HAD seen her that vulnerable. Covering herself with a blanket in the snow trying to look brave as he held a sword over her head. He had fallen in love with her there. He knew he was falling in love with her there. She was so brave. She knew the penelty for what she'd done and she wasn't screaming or crying. She accepted it. Shang shivered, unconsciously. He remembered how white Mulan had looked that day too. Her wound just dressed, and they had ripped her out of her warm bed and thrown her around. He knew Mulan had forgiven him for that day...but had he ever really forgiven himself?   
  
"General?" One soldier, Wei zhoung, asked hoping he'd catch his general's attention. Shang looked up and noticed that he had been walking, but not paying attention for a little while.   
  
"I want their leader dead." Shang said. Wei could hear him trying to keep his rage under control. Wei gulped. Noone made Shang angry for a reason, and now Wei knew that reason. "Wei, I want you to listen to my orders." Wei nodded to show he was listening. "I want you to take Mulan to a medic. Protect her, I want her as far from here as humanly possible. I am going to look for Ken-shi. Tell the men awaiting orders...that when they see me leave fire weapons.. destroy it all. Tell them I should be out in 30 minutes. If not, and they don't see me. Fire anyways I will be okay." Shang looked at Wei. Wei nodded.   
  
"Alright." Shang walked towards Wei to hand him Mulan. She grabbed Shang's kercheif (that red tie for his cape that he wears with his armor) Shang looked at her. She had "That" look. She was determined about something  
  
"Shang, No medic." Her voice was stern. "The medic won't do anything. There isn't anything he can do. I'm going to bleed. that's it. I want to be with you."  
  
"Okay Mulan, No medic. But you have to go up on the hill at least. You can't help here. You can hardly walk" Mulan felt hurt. She was pretty helpless, and she hated that feeling.  
  
"No, Just go with us and we'll kill him with the weapons." Mulan reasoned.   
  
"I want to personally kill him. He hurt you, killed our child and you want him to just die in a fire?! I want him to pay." Mulan looked at the rage in his eyes. She wasn't going to win this arguement.  
  
"I don't want to lose you too." her voice quivered. Shang looked down at her and smiled.   
  
"You won't lose me. I promise." He handed her over to Wei. The other men in the troop just watched and were relieved that Shang didn't choose them to carry Mulan. Shang's arms were covered in blood and Wei knew he arms were going to have a lot of blood of them too. Mulan was small but she was lighter than Wei had expected. Wei and the rest of the men departed from Shang. Shang knew that the captian was in the tent not far from Mulan's prisoner tent. The fancy tent. Shang walked up to the tent. No guards. This was going to be easy. Shang walked into the tent and saw a man fast asleep in the tent. Shang stood over the man, pulled out his sword, and whispered.   
  
"This is to avenge my wife and child." Shang felt his sword fall down upon the man.. The man woke seconds after the sword dropped through his heart. The man woke for a split second and then fell back into his unconscious state. That was almost to easy Shang thought as he turned to leave.  
  
"Now, you didn't Think The Huns captian was that easy to kill did you?" Shang turned to the dark corner to where the voice came from. This truly was just the beginning  
  
~*~  
  
Me and my endings huh? well I got a new chapter up. It's getting a bit more thick. and the plots out and everything. good me. I'll write more later. thanks for the reviews... keep them coming. 


	9. angels

"Now, you didn't Think The Huns captian was that easy to kill did you?" Shang turned to the dark corner to where the voice came from. This truly was just the beginning  
  
JHS rockerbaby back. and in action. Thank you for the reviews they are VERY appreciated. Here is Chapter 9 I hope you enjoy it there will be a few more chapter maybe only one more. So please review and Enjoy.   
  
CHINA'S ANGEL  
  
CHAPTER 9 ANGELS  
  
BY JHSROCKERBABY  
  
** back at the clearing in the woods**   
  
"Move! Everyone clear way. Get a clean blanket. She's bleeding!" Most of the men complied to what the young man was screaming.   
  
"What happened to her, Wei?" One of the men yelled, looking at the bloody woman in his arms.   
  
"The captian got to her and found out she was pregnant." Wei laid her down on the blanket. she tried her best not to make much noise but Mulan felt her strength drain.   
  
"How do we stop the bleeding?" one of the men yelled. "Medic!" Wei ran up in the middle of everyone. He had to regain some order.   
  
"MEN! Shang orders you to help her and wait 30 minutes." The men looked at him he had full attention. "Then fire all the weapons down on the camp."   
  
"what about Shang?" one of the men asked looking down at the bleeding Mulan.   
  
"We'll have to hope that he makes it out in time."   
  
**Back in the hun camp site**   
  
Shang turned to the man in the tent. He jumped into the light. Shang knew at once it was Ken-shi, The leader.   
  
"let the fight begin." Ken-shi growled. Shang lunged but missed. Ken turned around and hit Shang's back, sending him into the ground. Shang scrambled to his feet and out of the tent, just in time to dodge Ken-shi's foot. Shang reached for his sword. This fight was going to last longer than he thought.   
  
**Back at the clearing in the woods**  
  
"Does anyone see Shang?" Wei asked looking up from beside Mulan's body. He was frantic. The men gave him grim looks. No site yet. Wei looked down at Mulan she was unconscious. The loss of blood had gotten to her. She was so pale. and the medic had no idea on how to care for a miscarraige. Apply pressure was the only words of wisdom he could offer. Wei debated it but decided that wouldn't be right to apply pressure to the ripped skin. Besides, if Shang came back Wei would be in major trouble for touching Mulan like that. All anyone could do was watch and pray.  
  
**Continuing back at the hun's camp.**  
  
The fight had pulled out into the middle of the camp. Shang and Ken-shi had gotten stronger and louder but the drunken men didn't stir. Shang pulled his sword, as did Ken-shi. They lunged at eachother. Both hit both blocked. Shang sliced Ken-shi's arm, but Ken-shi hit Shang's leg. Both of them had a wound trickling blood. Ken-shi under hit, and knocked Shang's sword out of his hand.   
  
****Camp clearing****  
  
"Time's almost up for Shang... and i Don't see him" One of the men informed Wei.   
  
"Wait I see him!" one of the men yelled. Everyone went over to see their general. It didn't look good. Everyone was watching their captian and was so intent on hoping he survives that noone noticed that mulan's breathing and pulse stopped.   
  
****Following the fight.****  
  
Shang watched his sword fly behind Ken-shi and land. Ken-shi had him cornered. Shang watched Ken-shi's smile grow.   
  
"You know your wife looked so helpless as I raped her." He growled. Shang felt his heart break and his rage grow.   
  
"Don't belive him! That didn't happen. He just wants to make you angry." Shang heard Mulan's voice echo in his head. He smiled inwardly. Ken-shi didn't notice and raised his sword above shang's head. Out of no where Shang's sword slid in between Ken-shi's legs, slicing the inside of the left one. he crumpled temporarily. Shang grabbed his sword and Hit Ken-shi with the blade cutting his left arm then in one slice, Shang beheaded Ken-shi.   
  
****Camp clearing****  
  
The men cheared seeing Shang leave the camp area and they raind the weapons down on the camp. There were hardly any screams. But the men felt sick watching all the innocent people suffer. Wei went back to look at Mulan Shang was marching uphill getting closer to them. Mulan wasn't breathing and her body was pale.   
  
"MEDIC!" Wei screamed, The medic came running and Checked Mulan's pulse. His face grew grave.   
  
"She's dead."   
  
~*~  
  
End of that chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Don't worry people there are more chapters coming I'm just not sure how they will end. 


	10. Lost love

The men cheared seeing Shang leave the camp area and they raind the weapons down on the camp. There were hardly any screams. But the men felt sick watching all the innocent people suffer. Wei went back to look at Mulan Shang was marching uphill getting closer to them. Mulan wasn't breathing and her body was pale.   
  
"MEDIC!" Wei screamed, The medic came running and Checked Mulan's pulse. His face grew grave.   
  
"She's dead."   
  
~*~  
  
I killed her? gee, I'm mean. But wait. I could bring her back.   
  
~*~  
  
CHINA'S ANGEL: Lost love  
  
CHAPTER 10   
  
JHSROCKERBABY  
  
Shang wobbled up the hill towards the clearing near the camp. He won. They destroyed the huns threat of attacking. Mulan was at the camp safe and he was alive. Shang sighed. All he wanted was to get fixed up and hold his wife tightly telling her it was all a nightmare. As he neared the hill he smiled. Mulan was going to have nightmares for ever. Just as one nightmare starts fading away another one starts up. How was he to ever get any sleep with her and her nightmares? Maybe in time they'd even think about having another child. Shang looked up and noticed how close he was getting to the camp. It wasn't too far a head now. He could even see some tents. So close to getting back to his nice life.  
  
****At the camp****  
  
"Medic. Please say you are just having a cruel laugh at my expense." Wei prayed frantic that the medic would laugh and just say yes, I'm joking. But he didn't.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. Li Mulan is dead. No pulse, no heart beat and her skin feels clammy and cold." Wei gulped. He had seen death before. But he had never experienced the death of someone he knew so well. Shang and Mulan trusted him to keep her safe. and no? he had let her die. Wei sniffed. He just wanted to join Mulan. That would be easier than telling Shang.   
  
"What are you going to tell Shang?" one of the men whispered. Wei looked over in their direction.   
  
"The truth. Just please try to avert him for a minute. I need just a few seconds to think of an okay approach." Wei pleaded. The men looked over at eachother.  
  
"Avert Shang from his wife?" one man snorted. "That's impossible."   
  
****nearing the clearing/camp****  
  
Shang walked up the last of the slope and entered the clearing. He smiled until he got to the top. Noone was cheering him. Nor were there any smiles. It looked, for the most part, empty. Shang felt a pit in his stomach start to grow. Something was wrong. Shang scanned the area. The medical tent was at the very back, no doubt where Mulan was being held. Shang located it in his mind and set off. As he neared the tent a few of his men appeared out from behind the tents.  
  
"Shang! we did it! We won! You defeated the leader." The men were enthusiastic. Too enthusiastic.   
  
"What's wrong? Where is Wei and Mulan?" Shang demanded. The men avoided eye contact. Wei walked out from the medic's tent.   
  
"Shang. You've made it up here." He smiled  
  
"Wei, don't avoid the subject. How bad is Mulan hurt? will she not ever be able to have children? Will she be bedridden for a while? What is wrong?" Wei couldn't believe Shang wasn't even thinking about the worst.  
  
"Shang I'm going to try to make this easy. Mulan... well, she's, she's dead." Shang looked incredulous.   
  
"Mulan's not dead.She's okay and she's going to be all right. We're going to have another child, we're going to watch our kids grow, we're going to grow old and, and..." Shangs voice was quivering. Wei Looked for comfort from the other men. They all looked away. It was up to him.   
  
"Shang come here." Wei took Shang into a near by tent. "Shang we tried to save her. It just wasn't meant to be." Shang looked up, and in the first time in all the time he had known Shang, he had never known him to cry. Shang felt his body shiver. He wasn't being strong and traditional. But Mulan had never cared for tradition, so why should he?  
  
"I loved her. We defeated the huns, we are supposed to go back home to our son and try for another child and have our happy ending. We were supposed to be the heroes." Shang's world was falling apart and Wei knew it. "I want to see her." He said sternly. Shang closed his eyes tightly trying to wake up from his nightmare.   
  
"Shang, you are in no state to see her right now." Wei said trying to keep calm and trying to hide the fact that he, too, was crying.  
  
"She was my wife. I can handle seeing her." Wei nodded his agreement, but deep down he knew it was going to be too much for him. He led Shang towards the medic tent, where they were going to hold her. Shang took a breath as they neared it. He has seen death before. an hour ago he was killing someone.  
  
"She's in here." Wei added opening the tent so that Shang could walk in. Shang walked up to the cot where Mulan lay, He walked up to her and looked down upon her. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. She looked asleep. Like she was lost in a pleasent dream. Except she was pale. White. Shang let his hand fall down and move a lock of hair from her face. She was freezing. Shang took in a haggered breath, and pulled his hand back. he crumpled down beside her lifeless body. he laid his head down beside her and began sobbing. Wei sniffed. He knew it would be too much for Shang. He couldn't stand seeing Shang in that much pain.   
  
After what seemed like forever Shang stood up, looked down at Mulan. He smiled softly at her and kissed her cheek as if he was just saying I will see you later. He then briskly turned and walked out of the tent. Wei looked after him. Praying shang wouldn't do anything too rash.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm finsihed for now. there will be two more chapters. That's what I see as of now. I could be wrong. NOone thought I would keepMulan dead huh? me either. 


	11. Cherry Blossom

After what seemed like forever Shang stood up, looked down at Mulan. He smiled softly at her and kissed her cheek as if he was just saying I will see you later. He then briskly turned and walked out of the tent. Wei looked after him. Praying shang wouldn't do anything too rash.  
  
~*~  
  
This will be the last chaper of this one I might add some more I'm not sure yet. Let me know your guy's ideas. Thank you again for all the review. you guys are great.   
  
  
  
China's angel  
  
Chapter 11. Cherry Blossom  
  
JHSROCKERBABY  
  
~*~  
  
"And you didn't follow him?!" one of the men yelled looking at Wei in disbelief. The men were heading down the hill to explore the burnt out villiage of the huns.   
  
"It wasn't my place to follow him. He needs time a lone to cope. If he wanted to do anything rash, I couldn't stop him." The men nodded and followed their way down towards the villiage.   
  
~*~  
  
Shang walked briskly he had passed the villiage a little while ago and had no intentions of entering. **My men will go explore** he thought sadly. He kept walking. He entered grassier planes and came to a stream. He walked up the soothing sounds of water splattering on the rocks. He looked up to see a small water fall and the soft mist rising from the water near the waterfall. **Mulan would have loved it here** He thought looking down into his reflection in the water. Shang got down to his knees and pulled out his sword **This will be the perfect place to join her.** he thought poising the sword right at his heart. He closed his eyes preparing for the pain.   
  
"Don't do it, Shang." He heard the stream whisper. Shang opened his eyes and in the mist by the waterfall was Mulan. Shang hastily got up and walked towards her. "Shang, you can't do it." She smiled at him. Her body was sparkling like the waterfall. Her dress was simple and elegant all at the same time. He remembered that dress. It was the dress she had worn to the matchmakers back when she first went. She wore that dress infront of the emporer when he asked them to accompany him to dinner. He loved that outfit. Her face had color and she looked just as lively as ever.   
  
  
  
"I missed you, Mulan." Shang whispered forgetting that he could talk and trying to choke back tears. Mulan felt a few tears threatening to fall down her face as well.   
  
"And I miss you too, Shang." She whispered slowly getting closer to him. "But you killing yourself will not help our son, or the others who need you desperatly." Shang reached out and touched her. She felt real, yet cold. Like she had been swimming in the stream. He reached further and held her in his arms. She embraced him, and they stayed that way for a while. Shang started sobbing.   
  
"It's going to be so hard without you Mulan, I loved you."   
  
"And I love you too Shang, We have had more love in the little time that we have known eacher, than most people will ever get." Shang nodded, too choked up to say anything. "Promise me, Shang, that you will never commit suicide, please." Shang nodded again.  
  
"I promise. " She loosened her grip on Shang and stepped back away from him.   
  
"Shang there is something else." Shang was regaining composure and smiled at Mulan seeing her small childish expression of trying to be serious. "There is a girl down there in the villiage. She is very young. And the only survivor. Raise her for me Shang, Treat her like she is your child. So much is going to come from her. She has the destiny our little girl was going to have. Please keep her alive." Shang was quiet for a moment letting it all sink in. They were going to have a girl. He wanted that child more than anything, now.  
  
  
  
"I will take care of her." Mulan's body started to become translucent.   
  
  
  
"You better hurry then Shang. I'm keeping her safe right now. She will be okay when she is found, but your men will try to have her killed. If you don't hurry she will be dead." and with saying that Mulan dissappeared. Turning into nothing more than a memory. Shang watched her dissappear and then turned and ran towards the villiage.   
  
**at the villiage**  
  
"well, so far no survivors. But with the looks of it there are a few things worth keeping." Wei announced holding up a golden goblet. The men continued walking around taking care to walk over or avoid the dead bodies that littered the area.   
  
"Look!" One of the men called. "This Gher (hun house) Doesn't look to badly destroyed!" Wei and the other men walked towards it. There was a body in the way. From the looks of it. The body was a woman running away from the house. The expression on her face showed that she clearly wanted away from the house. The men walked closer.   
  
"Stop!" Shang called running closer avoiding all the dead bodies. The men waited until he got closer. "Did you find any survivors?"   
  
"No, not yet Shang." Wei answered." We were just about to check this house." Shang, while catching his breath, followed them. The house was empty. No fine arts or artifacts. Nothing of importance. The men walked further. Shang stayed behind and tried to catch his breath.   
  
"Uh, Shang you better come here." one of the men called. Shang walked in and looked on the bed. There was a baby lying there. In her hands she had a chinese comb ( Much like the one Mulan had) and a magnolia blossom was lying right above her head. Shang smiled ** didn't think I'd notice it was her?** he mentally thought to Mulan, who to him, was probably showing off with the magnolia blossom. One of the men unsheathed his sword.   
  
"Let's make this quick and put her out of her misery." The man said raising the sword.  
  
"No! Don't!" Shang barked. The men looked at him in surprise. "Don't kill her."   
  
"Shang, leaving her would be even worse than killing her fast." Wei reasoned.   
  
  
  
"Then, we'll take her with us." Shang replied.  
  
"Shang, we can't raise her." Wei remarked. "We're men."   
  
"I'll raise her." Shang smiled walking over towards the girl. " Mulan wanted me to." The men got silent. They were still unaware of how Shang would react to the mentioning of Mulan's name.   
  
"Shang, you have a son. She's just a girl. Leave her." Wei replied silently. Shang looked up at Wei glaring.   
  
"Mulan was JUST a girl." he replied quietly. The men stayed silent. It was pretty much decided that Shang was going to raise her.   
  
"Well, what do we call her then, Shang?" Wei asked trying to understand his friends predicament. It was silent. Shang heard Mulan's voice whisper. and he smiled  
  
"I'm going to call her Ying fa."   
  
**The next day.**   
  
Shang walked up the hill with his new child. His little Ying-fa. (a/n: Ying-fa means Cherry blossom) He had gotten home that night and burried Mulan right between the magnolia tree and the Cherry blossom tree. He sat down beside the grave. He had laid The Magnolia blossom that was found with Ying-fa and a Cherry blossom from his own tree on the grave. He held the sleeping Ying-fa in his arms and he began to talk.   
  
"Well, It has been a few days now without you. I miss you more every day. But I know you still see me. and I know you're helping me and Ying-fa. She looks like you. It's hard to say why. But she has made my days a little easier. I still love you Mulan and I will love you forever. And it's just hard right now. Thinking that I won't be holding you in my arms anymore. I miss you so much." He started to feel his throat constrict. " I'm going to go to the villiage where my mother and Sai-Yen are. I'm going to be bringing them back home. I'm going to introduce them to Ying-fa. I'll tell them that you gave birth to her before you died. I want them to always think of her as our child. Well, honey, I better go it's getting dark and the winds are starting to pick up I don't want Ying-fa to catch a cold. I should be back tomorrow night with Sai-yen. I will take him out here tomorrow night and I will talk to you again. Bye, love." Shang stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants. He wrapped the blanket up over Ying-fa, to keep her warm, and he walked back towards his house. Smiling,despite the tears. He knew his angel was looking down upon him and Ying-fa. She had saved him that night, not only him, but all of China. She wasn't just his angel. She was China's angel too.   
  
~*~  
  
The end.   
  
~*~  
  
That was the end of my story. I might right a little more. I don't know Let me know what you think. 


End file.
